Just a Normal Day - Part 8 - Fight!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Birthday Melee Party Just a Normal Day - Part 8 - Fight! 92 Comments Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 @jekyll1886 2 years ago The part where the Grand Melee should start. Also, there may be shopping. Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Repost of the Hela-Lewis-Griffin-Nasir info booth person convo:)) Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 3 days ago Hela stepped into the shopping center, staring in awe at the different shops as she walked to what seemed to be some sort of information booth. "Hello, uh... This is my first time here," She said, tearing her gaze away from the weapons to her left. Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 3 days ago "Of course I do," admitted Weir. "But, I'm goin' to level with ya: My patient is dangerous, to herself as well as others. I need to look after her, before somethin' ill befalls anyone. So either I can do reconnaissance on this Martian, or you can, but one of us needs to go fetch her." MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 3 days ago Griffin looked between Weir, the Martian, and the direction he thought the girl went then frowned, "Ugh, Fine... go get the girl, since you obviously know her better... I'll make sure it doesn't leave..." he bitterly relented. Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 days ago It was worth mentioning that the Nasir tended to be tall, gracefully and subtly imposing beings. The Nasir at the front desk was none of these things, standing just under five feet tall, with feathers that were patterned somewhat like an Earthen blue-jay... If the blue-jay was inclined to being a pink-jay. And wearing bright, beaded fabrics colored to represent tongues of flame as they wrapped and draped around the Nasir's diminutive form. Really, the antithesis of the very idea of a Nasir, yet oddly charming despite that. They grinned, bright green eyes positively glittering with the prospect of conversation. "Hello, hello!" They chirped cheerfully, "I'm Hylmosu, pleasure to meet you! Oh! That rhymed!" They giggled and briefly covered their mouth with a dainty hand. "Pardon me, that was somewhat uncouth. How may I help you, precisely? I can offer you an inventory of the vendors and their wares, if you would like?" ((Helen Jekyll -- your turn!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "An... inventory would be perfect," Hela decided, giving a slight nod, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little confused by all this. You've got quite a selection." She observed the Nasir with a quiet curiosity as she spoke, wondering at its small stature. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Not to worry! The large selection is the point of it all! We make it a point of pride to share as much of our culture with those who come visit as possible. If you couldn't already tell, we're very fond of it." Hylmosu quite literally ducked under the counter to retrieve a piece of paper (somewhat archaic, given the sheer amount of advanced technology all throughout the keep) with a rather simple color-coded layout, explaining as she popped back into view. "I forgot that the actual inventory list itself is being worked on to accommodate some of our newer merchants, but this color-coded map should give you a rough indication of what you can find where- not just here, but in the whole Keep! I trust you have a standard credit stick, or some other means to pay for whatever you might purchase, yes?" The Nasir leaned on the counter with both elbows, propping up her chin on her hands. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago "What a handy map," remarked Lewis cheerfully from close behind Hela. His approach had been so silent that he might as well have materialized out of the very ether. "Having fun, I see," he observed. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited When Griffin watched leave he sighed. Well at least I didn't get caught ... He turned to look at the alien as it had just received it's older which looked like an IV bag full of some purple fluid. It eagerly gave various squeaks and chirps of gratitude as it took the bag and went to it's table. Aheheh, more entertainment for me then... Griffin thought as he walked up to the Martian's table and sat down. "Hello there!" he greeted with feigned cheeriness as the creator looked at him blankly and slightly confused. Griffin was going to make sure this Martian wasn't getting away from him. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Hela had begun to ask about how payments worked when Lewis spoke and a jolt of startled fear went down her spine, whirling around to face him. "My God, Lewis, don't do that," She half raised a hand to her chest and gave him an accusatory glare, "You're really going to kill me one of these days, sneaking up on me..." Wincing slightly, she frowned, "Where's that Griffin fellow? Not planning a surprise attack himself, I hope..." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "No harm done," Weir replied with a shrug. "Though, if you're really concerned, we could always run that physical..." he suggested. "As for Griffin, he's keepin' an eye on a Martian blancmange--er, eh...Martian," he corrected himself. "What's this about a credit stick?" he asked Hylmosu. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (Tairais) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Tairais )) •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago The Nasir watched the pair's conversation unfold with a small half-smirk that quickly turned into a polite smile when she was addressed. She stood up from her hunched position over the counter and turned to grab something out of a hidden pocket in her attire, the beads on the fabric shaking and clicking as she moved. The object she set on the counter before her looked almost like someone had taken a roll of American quarters and made them slightly squarish in shape, leaving them with a bumpy silver stick approximately five inches tall. However, rather than the adornments usually found on these coins, the top and bottom faces of the credit stick had an emblem of four rubies arranged in a tilted square over a pair of feathers and laurel branches- presumably, the symbol of the Nasir themselves. "A credit stick. You're some of Charricthran's group, yes? Did not he give you ones to share around? If not, I can send out the word that whatever you and your group purchase goes to his account, so long as you can answer some questions about him to verify he did, in fact, send you. Policy and whatnot, I'm sure you understand." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago "I might just take you up on that offer, if you keep making a habit of startling me," grumbled Hela, before turning to listen to Hylmosu. She gave a nod as the Nasir finished their explanation. "He didn't give us anything like that...." She looked to Lewis. "You sober enough to answer a few questions, Weir?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Just let me know when," Weir said in answer to both matters Hela'd brought up. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Well, if either you or your friend there plan to go shopping, you can answer them now, though if you were planning on going to watch the Grand Melee, I'd recommend doing that first- it's scheduled to start here in about... ten minutes? That was what the last announcement said, at the least." As Hylmosu had talked, they had jumped up and backwards onto a bar-stool like chair that seemingly materialized out of nowhere, pulling up several see-through hologram-like screens as they went. Placing their fingers over a similarly incorporeal keyboard, they began to type rapidly, looking for the specific time. A quick series of keystrokes brought up something vaguely resembling a countdown timer, though the numbers weren't in any script Lewis or Hela would recognize. Shortly after reading whatever the display said, the Nasir let out a chirruping chuckle. "Seven minutes, actually. You'd do well to flutter quickly back to your chairs if that was the plan. Not to worry, I'll still be here regardless of what you choose to do!" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago Dissapointment clouded her expression, a frown on her lips as she spoke, "So there's not enough time to buy anything right now?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "I'll happily answer the questions now, so we don't have to stand in line later," offered Lewis, examining the credit stick. "Surely there's time enough for that, at least." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Certainly! I'll just list them off, then, and you can give all the answers in one go. So long as you get the majority right, all will be well." The Nasir cleared their throat and pulled up another list in the same indecipherable script, rapidly firing off questions shortly after. "What creature does he most often turn into? What are his eyes like? What is his favorite food? About how old is he? What circumstances forced him to London? What is the one thing he values above all else? Who or what does he protect the most in this world? What color is his coat? How tall is he, usually? And, finally, what is his deepest fear?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago "A raven; glowing red, red with slits, or, occasionally, dark as the void; I've seen him eat all manner of thing; about fourteen-thousand years old; Torke; he's a keeper of secrets and makes contracts but there's a bit of a protector in him, too; he protects his charges and his secrets; his coat is black and feathery; he's usually either the size of a large raven or about," he raised his hand, palm down, "yea high; I think his deepest fear is either killing what he loves or having his sense of self fade away." Lewis paused, trying to remember if he'd missed anything. "At least, I think that's mostly right. In all fairness, I am fairly drunk," he said with a laugh. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hylmosu offered a wide grin as Lewis finished speaking. "Nearly eight for eight! I'm surprised. At any rate, the pair of you are ready to go whenever. The rest of your group just has to check in with me before they go, so I can add them to the 'approved' list. You're welcome to come back and pick up a credit stick once you're done seeing the events you want to! Or take it with you now, if you like. Just know if you lose it, it'll take me a while to fabricate a new one." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago "Thank you," said Lewis, pocketing the stick. He turned to Hela. "Want to go watch people fight each other? We might pick up a few new moves. "Alternatively, we could go shopping and beat the crowds. Up to you." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela blinked at Lewis for a moment. Someone clearly knows the man well... "I... guess we can go back and watch the fighting," She relented, casting a rather longing glance to the shops containing various weapons, "The stores won't be going anywhere." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "True enough," agreed Lewis. They went to return to their seats, but Lewis remembered Griffin was at the bar, so they stopped by on the way. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Griffin had been successful in keeping the Martian from leaving, but while he was chatting the alien up he had already consumed a couple more drinks and a pitcher of water and all that fluid was starting to catch up with him. His choice of words at first were only subliminal but were now very blunt and aggressive that the Martian was too nervous to partake of it's IV bag. It was the first time Griffin ever saw one of the creatures swet though he could bearly enjoy it. He never thought he'dbe releaved to have someone walk in on his interrogation until he saw Weir come back to the bar as he eagerly, but discreetly as he could manage, waved Weir over to the table. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Griffin looked tipsy, the Martian seemed anxious, and Weir frankly wasn't sure quite how to react. "Let's get Griffin," he said quietly to Hela. "You can also meet a real, live Martian, if you like." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Do we have to take him back?" She asked with a hint of a whine, looking from Griffin to Weir, "We could always just...leave and ignore him." She crossed her arms. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Lewis chuckled. "Oh, Hela..." he said with a smile. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I doubt that'd work anyway. "I did say I'd join those two, and I will." He smirked. "I just never said how long." He smiled as he looked over at Griffin and the Martian and gave a nod. "Wait here till I come back, or go with me now," he told Hela. "Up to you." He strode to the table. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela gave a heavy sigh and walked behind him, though rather reluctantly. Why can't I just go back to the seats...? She wondered. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Ah, good! My comrades have returned!" Griffin said loudly as the two came up to the table. "I was just chatting about our planet, planet. . . " he paused trying to remember the name he used then snickered as he recalled it, "Planet Omicron Persei Eight, and you two obviously know my name, Buck Rogers. Why don't you tell the Martian your's." The alien looked at the two not sure whether to be relieved they came before the white humanoid started wanking at it's tendrils, or even more frightened that now there was more of them. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Geoffrey Fourmyle," said Lewis, putting on his best upper-crust accent as he gave a gracious nod to the Martian. He left Hela's pseudonym to her own devising. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Irritation flashed across her expression, her eyes growing cold. God d*mnit, I knew I should've bloody stayed behind, Weir you owe me. "Audrey Harrison," She answered curtly, with a stiff dip of her head and a twitch of her hand. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago The Martian made various nervous squeaks to them that it's translater reworded into english, "Oh... how nice..." as it spoke it clutched it's bag a little tighter with some of it's tendrils, a couple more beads of sweat rolled down it's face. "Yes, good." Griffin spoke up, "We all know our names." he stood up desperately needing to go back to the bathroom as he said, "And I'll be right back." As he passed Weir he nudged him with a wink as if saying, 'I got em warmed up for ya have fun', and the Martian was left with the two humans. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Lewis chortled as Griffin left, and gave a little shake of his head. Once Griffin was out of earshot, he addressed the Martian: "I get the feeling Buck's been 'holding court', as we say. Terribly sorry if he's made a nuisance of himself. He's a decent enough fellow, normally, but there's really nothing to be done with him when he's inebriated." He looked about. "That said, I do believe the Grand Melee is about to begin. A perfect excuse to...happen not to be here when he comes back," he offered. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela stood in stormy silence, glaring daggers at the back of Weir's head and now completely ignoring the Martian's presence. We've been here long enough, let's go, you've had your fun, let's go, She thought, gritting her teeth. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago The Martian seemed to relax a little as Geoffrey spoke but the look Audrey was still making it a little anxious. It chirped and squeaked, "That really sounds like a good idea," then made a low squawk, "I can't move very fast though, it might catch me again." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "If you start now, I'm certain you'll make it in time. The Nasir are good hosts, and would happily assist you," Weir reassured. The announcer indicated there were only a few minutes left until the Grand Melee. "Oh, my," he said, turning to Audrey. "We'd better get going." He gave a nod to the Martian. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela merely gave a low growl in response and glowered at the Martian. "Yeah, hope you burn in Hell, jello alien thing," She snapped, then glanced back to Lewis, "I'm going back to the seats, Geoffrey, with or without you." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago The Martian didn't really understand what 'hell' was but it did know the concept of 'burn', it started moving at a speedy one mile an hour away from the table to go past the two. As it approached Geoffrey's side it made some gurgles and squawking noises, "Are the rest of Omicron Persei Eight like your comrades? I don't know what the mother planet has done to your planet to be treated like this." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Only when their brains are addled with poison," he said apologetically, shaking his head. "I'm afraid Buck and Audrey have had quite an unfortunate biochemical reaction to the Nasir's poison-drink. They're frankly not their usual selves right now; their judgment is severely impaired. Apologies." With that, he was off after Hela. He came to stand at the junction of the hall leading to the bar and the one leading to the arena. That way, he could keep an eye out for Griffin while watching to make sure Hela got to her seat. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela stomped back to their group's seats in the arena, muttering curses directed at both Weir and Griffin under her breath. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter )) Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 9 days ago "This was my first movie." Alice told Catt, "Millie brought some fancy technology from her dimension! It's like pictures but they move and there's music! And we watched this man play with a puppy!" She was clearly excited about having seen the show. Between the arena and the movie it was a wonder Alice hadn't burst from joy yet. Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 9 days ago "Aw, that sounds adorable! I didn't know Millie had video tech?" Catt wondered what movies Millie might have in her collection. ((I do believe it is HJ's turn.)) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Video tech?" Alice asked, confused by the new term. "I don't know if that's what she used but I do know she brought it for the party!" She grinned with anticipation of seeing another show. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Hey cool! Was she planning to show everyone ya think?" 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "I hope so!" Her smile widened, "I would love to see more of that funny dressed man and his dog!" 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "A funny dressed man and his dog, maybe more! She might have some stories too! Cartoons!" 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Cartoons?" Her smile faded to confusion as she eyed her friend. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Uhm... like, drawings, but they move." Catt waved her hands to try and indicate her meaning. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Moving...drawnings?" Alice tried to imagine it, "Like Millie's moving pictures?" 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Y-yeah." She scratched at the back of her head. "Sorry, I think I jumped forward a couple technological centuries by accident. A-animation doesn't exist yet." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Animation...? We have that! Dr. Frankenstein did that years ago!" Alice knew Catt studied time travel, however she only knew her friend could go backwards in time. This begged the question of when and where the girl was from. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "What? Oh, no. Different kind of animation, not re-animation. Sorry, um..." she tried to think of how else to explain. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited This only puzzeled her more. Where they just moving doodles or pictures brought to life? She sat in silence trying to imagine it while also waiting for Catt to provide a description. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "It's a bunch of really similar pictures, being played really fast. Like when you hold a book," Catt held her hands out to demonstrate with an invisible book. "And flip the pages from start to finish, and the numbers in the corner go up really fast. Like that, only instead of numbers it's pictures... Does that help?" Her hands hung awkwardly in the air with the invisible pages all flipped. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Alice stared at her friends hands trying to invision pictures changing really fast. She knew about watching the numbers count up and down by flipping the corners of a book but the concept of pictures seemed odd. "So the pictures change very fast?" She imagined the pages holding different objects. "How does that make them move?" Her head was beginning to hurt from it all. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Optical illusion." 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Alice gave up. Her head hurt. She was confused. There were moving pictures that may or may not be alive. And somehow these randomly changing images created the optical illusion of movement. Catt was trying her best to explain it but Alice couldnt grasp it. She felt incompetent. She wanted to cry. However Alice didn't cry. Instead she smiled and continued along, "We'll have to make sure Millie shows us one later!" 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Y-yeah, sorry. Perhaps a demonstration would be the easiest way to explain... I'm sorry." Catt's hands fell to her lap and she watched the tentacle tart try to make another escape. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "That's okay!" She chirped. The tart tried to escape again only to fail once more as Alice 's fingers picked it up and plopped it back onto the tray. "Where is everyone?" She asked looking back down the isle. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "No idea. Maybe they got distracted by the shopping area?" Catt followed Alice's gaze, seeing no one they knew. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Should we wait for them?" She glanced at the previously occupied seats. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Maybe. If we left, there'd be no one left to hold the seats." 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Alice nodded at this and then glanced back at the squirming tart. "Should we wait for them to return before eating?" 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt gave the tart a worried look. "We can always save some for them, it is a party platter after all...though I'm not sure there's anything on there I'd want." 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago That was a good enough answer for Alice. She quickly popped the tenticle tart into her mouth, and chewed. Though she made a face at the unusal taste, it quickly grew on her and her smile returned. "Its," she swallowed, "chewy!" 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt stared at Alice as she chewed. That thing seemed to have been alive just moments ago. "Uhh... Is, is it...good?" 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited Alice paused, thinking about the flavor she just experienced. "Its fishy," she said after a bit, " and its sort of sour but fruity. And..." her voice trailed off as she attempted to place the last flavor, "and...it sort of tastes like onions?" 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Ew. Weird." Catt looked over the tray. She desperately wanted to eat something to slake the pangs in her stomach, but at the same time... Why didn't she have a store of regular Earth food in her Hatt? She twiddled her fingers uncomfortably. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Do you want some? It just looks funny." Alice held the tray out and pointed to a cup of creamy colored goo, "That one looks sort of like custard!" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt leaned back, giving the tray a worried look. "I, don't know what custard tastes like..." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "You don't know what custard tastes like?!?" Alice cried at her friend's claim. Thinking Catt may not recognize the word, the girl tried again. "Have you had pudding?" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Her eyes shot wide in surprise, with a touch of concern towards Alice. "Uh... the chocolate kind. It came in a plastic cup I think?" She frowned, trying to remember. When had that happened? 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited Alice breathed a sigh of relief. Catt had had pudding at least. "It's like pudding but maybe this is vanilla flavored?" Her voice rose in pitch as she remembered this was a different planet and perhaps they didn't have vanilla.... or custard... or pudding for that matter. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "I'm still not sure it's worth the risk to try these things..." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago She looked between her friend and the cream colored dish. There was certainly a risk but there was also an opportunity. When else would there be another opportunity to try foods from another planet? "If you don't want it, I'll try them." She shrugged. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "I-I want to try it... but..." Of all the things to be afraid of, why did it have to be alien food? Not to mention it would be a waste if she ate something off the shared tray and didn't like it. Someone else might've enjoyed it! "Only after I know what it tastes like... that doesn't make sense does it? Sorry." 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "It does make sense!" Alice nodded and smiled. "We can share it! I'll have a taste and let you know what I think it is!" Sharing a meal often brought people closer together and Alice had been distant from Catt for so long. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Really? You'd do that?" Catt blushed at the generosity. Especially since it was such a weird issue. "Th-thank you." She smiled. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited "Of course!" The girl picked up some stick like items that laid in the center of the tray (presumably for testing and eating the platter) and plunged one into the center of the sauce. Pulling it out, she plopped it into her mouth and gave it a try. Alice scrunched up her face trying to discern the flavor. "It's...." her brow furrowed as she thought, "...sort of like lemon or lime--but salty. And there's sort of a..." She sucked on the stick trying to gather more of the flavor, "....a vegetable flavor. Like lettuces or broccoli." 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Hm." Catt tentatively took a tiny sample of the stuff and licked it. Then licked it again. "Not bad. Weird, but not bad." She popped what was left into her mouth, glad to find something edible. However she knew better than to ever ask what it was made from. "What's this one like?" She asked, pointing at some purple stare-shaped things. They looked like cuts of vegetables, or some kind of sea creature. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited Alice beamed at Catt's approval of the dish and giggled in delight. At Cat's next query though, she glanced at the the purple stars. "Uh..." She eyed them curiously, "I'm not sure." 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt poked one with her sample skewer and nearly jumped into the next seat when it latched on. "Nnngg!!!" 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Alice jumped as well due to Catt's cry. After a moment she calmed herself and addressed the situation. "I...think it's supposed to do that?" She was unsure though never seeing the food before. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt timidly poked at the skewer, the purple star-thing remained latched on but didn't move. "Mmnng, I don't like it when food bites baaack!" she whimpered. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Maybe it was just a muscle reaction?" She proposed, "Like frog legs when electricity goes through them!" 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt gave her a freaked out look. "Why would you electrocute frogs leggs???" She whispered, thinking that any muscle contracts when exposed to electricity, but not plastic skewers. That's just weird. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago The girl flinched and inched back into her seat, worried and afraid for upsetting Catt. "S-S-See sometimes w-when animal's die t-there will be left over m-muscle movements--Like if a fish blinks! O-Or a bug b-bends it's legs!" She quickly explained. "G-Galvani, I think, ran e-electricity through f-frog legs and t-they twitched a-and jumped." She looked at the floor and mumbled one last statement. "It's one of the ideas t-that inspired F-Frankenstein." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Now Catt just looked confused as she settled back into her chair. "But why? Because science? Do people still do that? Frankenstein's cool." 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Her eyes widened and she pressed herself into the chair farther. While Catt had relaxed physically the onslaught of questions was still a fierce-some force. "Um..." Alice tried her best to answer the questions, "S-science and to study electricity, I think. I-I don't know if it s-still happens but..." Her voice trailed off hesitantly. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt nodded at the answers, noticing her friend's discomfort. "Neat. You okay?" She asked, her eyebrows tilting in concern. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago She blinked a few times, recomposing herself. "Oh yes! Of course!" She laughed and relaxed her grip on the tray, "I just--I just was surprised by the purple thing was all!" Alice gestured to the food clinging onto Catt's chopstick. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "H-heh, me too." She stared at the purple jumpscare-on-a-stick. "...Do you want it?" 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Um..." Alice took the stick from Catt and hesitantly pressed the edible creature into the plate, seeing if it would move again. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Just then, Hela came storming down the aisle, seeming particularly irate. "Move," She ordered with a growl, stopping in front of the start of their row as she glared down at the two girls. 1 •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Before Millie put her bag in the locker she had an idea. She quietly counted all the different species in the room, then reached into the bag and pulled out her 'DNA sample kit', which was some plastic test tubes with rubber corks on top, a pair of tweezers, and some q tips, all in a ziplock bag. She stuffed the kit in her pocket with the thought that the melee may be as an opportune time as any to collect some DNA specimens for her research, and if there is enough time on the planet and she doesn't feel like a well used punching bag afterwards she'll take those guided tours. Millie finally stuffed the bag in the locker and closed the door with an ungloved hand on the scanner and waited for the soft chime of the door before letting go and putting her glove back on. Now that the bag and it's contents was in a safe hiding spot she now had however long before the melee to relax a little. She sat on a bench, unscrewed the cap from her thermos and poured herself a cup of ginseng tea, and added two sugars from her pocket. As she sipped her tea she looked around at all the aliens in the room, she wondered whether she should pick out a weapon or not and which weapon would be best. The whole time she still couldn't shake that always shifting presence in the room. 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy